Turbomachinery, such as gas turbine engines, can include intake filters that prevent foreign objects, such as dust and water, from entering into the intake ducting of the turbomachinery. Over time the intake filter may clog and require replacement.
International patent publication No. 2016/087,302 to C. Allegorico, et al. discloses a method for predicting the residual useful life of an air filter arrangement is described. The method comprises the following steps: providing a plurality of predetermined reference degradation curves; measuring a degradation parameter of the filter arrangement; estimating the residual useful life of the filter arrangement by comparing the predetermined reference degradation curves and an actual degradation curve defined by measured values of the degradation parameter.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.